Heavily Broken
by ANgel GIrl232
Summary: Peyton's life with her mother, stepfather, and half sister is far from perfect. Even with all the fancy materialistic items and big smiles thrown their friends and families'way doesn't change that fact that behind closed doors life's a living nightmare.
1. What Doesn’t Kill Us, Makes Us Stronger

**Background Story: **Peyton is the biological child of Larry and Anna Sawyer. When Peyton was ten Larry died in a boating accident, overcome with grief Anna packed up everything, sold the house and left Tree Hill. They moved to Seattle, there Anna met charming and respectable lawyer Andrew Larson. The two were soon married and when Peyton was twelve, they welcomed a daughter Emily. To their family and friends, they're simply picture perfect. However, things aren't always what they seem.

**Summary: **Peyton's life with her mother, stepfather, and half sister is far from perfect. Even with all the fancy materialistic items and big smiles thrown their family and friends' way, it doesn't change the fact that behind closed doors, life's a living nightmare, Alternate Universe. Previously titled Breakaway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show One Tree Hill or its character except Andrew and Emily, those two are mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **What Doesn't Kill Us, Makes Us Stronger

Nightmare – 1: an evil spirit formerly thought to oppress people during sleep. 2: a frightening dream that usually awakens the sleeper. 3: something (as an experience, situation, or object) having the monstrous character of a nightmare or producing a feeling of anxiety or terror.

Was it the first one that applied to her? No, and big one at that. What about the second? Wrong, again of course. Okay, I guess third is the winner then. It was weird how one definition in the dictionary held so much meaning to her life, practically summing it to a t. This wasn't the way her life was supposed to be. But you know the saying. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. It was as simple as that and just as unfair.

She resided on the bed, her head to the head board, and knees to her chest. With five year old Emily next to her they waited wanting it all to end; the fighting, the arguing, and breaking of objects. Which when the next day came would be replaced; with that would come the continuation of their loving family saga. A loving family, Peyton wasn't sure what meant anymore and Emily had never known anything different than their perpetual hell.

"Peyton" the girl whispered, tears filling up in her little brown eyes while her bottom lip trembled. "I'm scared" her words were muffled and spoken softer than before as she sniffled. Removing the hold she had on her knees, Peyton allowed the child to climb on her lap.

"I'm here Emily, always" she rubbed her back soothingly as the cries became whimpers. Humming a nursery rhyme she stared straight a head, her green eyes emotionless, not even one tear had shed. She wasn't going to cry because the truth was; it wasn't going to change anything. Crying wasn't going to stop Andrew from hurting them, it wasn't going to convince her mother to take them away from here, and it certainly wasn't to get them back all the years of torment and tears that had been shed. She learned that the hard way. There was only one thing to do, bottle it up.

Laying a sleeping Emily down and placing her under the covers, she stroked the girl brown hair. Peyton eyed the clock the big red numbers letting her know that it was 10:45. The commotion downstairs had finally ceased. It was time to view the damage.

* * *

Anna Larson sat in the kitchen in a chair while spots of blood obscured various places on her white dress. Her pearl necklace laid broken on the kitchen floor along with shards of broken glass.

"Mom" she called and the woman's head snapped. Peyton was met with the sight of bruises on her mother's body. She walked closer to her, wary of the floor. "We can't keep living like this. It's not fair to me it's fair to Emily," she whispered her teeth clenched.

"Peyton please don't start this again" Anna said annoyed, wiping the blood from her busted lip.

She stared at her in disbelief. This woman wasn't the mother she knew, and she hadn't been for a long time. "How can you say that to me? Andrew is hurting all three us of you act as if he's done nothing wrong! What if one day he does something worse?" She shuddered at the thought. "What the hell are you going to do then?"

Anna grabbed an ice pack from the freezer shaking her head. "You're being ridiculous, your father would never do anything like that," she murmured trying to convince her of the notion.

She flinched; not believing that her mother had the audacity to call that monster her father. "Why not he's already beating us"? She lifted up the sleeve of her pajama shirt. "Do you see these bruises? What about this freaking cast that I have to wear on my wrist, and then there's Emily. She has a broken arm!"

Anna pulled out a cigarette, shaking as she lit it. "He didn't mean it; you know how he gets angry sometimes. We have to try harder to keep him happy".

Her eyes widened, and she looked at her mother with disgust. "Are you kidding me? We shouldn't have to try to do anything! He shouldn't be hitting us! Ugh damn it, when are you going to admit that your so called husband is nothing but a sorry son of a-."

She was cut off by her mother's slap. Her mother had never hit her before until now.

Anna covered her mouth with hand when she had realized what she had done. "Peyton, baby I'm so sorry" she cried reaching out to hug her.

Peyton pulled away bewildered. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed holding her throbbing, cheek. She looked around the ransacked kitchen one last time. "I'm going to bed".

"It going to better sweetie, I promise… we just have to try to keep him happy okay" Anna cried.

Getting ready to stalk out of the room; Peyton stop for a moment, turning around to face her mother one last time. "No I'm not going to try anymore, I am done! I'm done with your promises, which have been nothing but lies; all of them! For the past seven years, my life has been hell and what about Emily this is all she knows, and you haven't done anything to stop that! And I have cried and begged for you to take us and leave, but you're still holding to him and this fake life, while all three of us pay the price for that decision. Because of that I hate you," she spat out venomously.

Anna gasped softly and her face crumbled slightly.

"I hate you Anna!" Her mother looked confused by the use of her first name. "That's right, you don't deserve to be called mom anymore because as far as I'm concerned you haven't been that in a long time."

Peyton inhaled sharply and walked away trying to stop her legs from shaking, as she walked up the stairs. She quietly entered her room, careful not to disturb Emily. After locking the bedroom door, she slid to the floor. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" she whispered forcefully into night, no more tears.


	2. Nobody Wins

**Chapter Two:** Nobody Wins 

_A ten year old Peyton waited patiently in her bed as the clock ticked and unnerving feeling settled in her stomach. Where was her mother at? She had insisted on her tucking her in but was already thirty minutes late. Did something happen? Did she forget? These questions plagued her, and she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep until she found out. _

_If only she had stayed in bed that night. But would it have changed anything or just delayed the inevitable? _

_With her teddy bear in hand; a going away present her best friend Brooke Davis said she should have, she walked the dark hallway until arriving at her mother and stepfather's door. Sighing she knocked on the door. "Mommy I thought you wanted to tuck me"? There was no answer. _

_Peyton turned the door knob. "Mom" she let out an inaudible gasp and the teddy bear slipped from her hand at the sight she sees; her mother covered in head to toe bruises and lying in a mini puddle of blood. When the shock wears off she rushes over to the woman cradling her head in her lap as she cried". _

_"Mom, mommy wake up" she gently shook her. Roughly wiping the tears from her face, she directs her attention to finding the phone. "Where is the phone"? I can't find it" she buried her face in her hands trying to muffle her cries. _

_"Baby" she whispered hoarsely as she coughed a little. "Get out of here". Her eyes shut and once again fell unconscious. _

_Andrew had entered the room but Peyton hadn't noticed. _

_"Why aren't you in bed" Andrew yelled causing her to jump. _

_Peyton turned to face him, remaining in the spot next to her mother. Before she had a chance to make a run for it he slammed the door. She was trapped._

Peyton jolted up in a cold sweat and panted heavily, perplexed by the nightmare she hadn't had in years of when Andrew had first attacked. She hit the button turning off the alarm clock as Emily slept. She walked in the bathroom connected room and splashed cold water on face, afterwards drying it with a hand towel. Looking in the mirror she studied her complexion pale and the dark circles under her eyes. "What about my eyes"? She wondered remembering the saying about how the eyes were the windows to the soul; well, to her they looked lifeless, her soul was broken. She grabbed a hair holder from the drawer and pulled her hair up.

She walked back into the room and greeted Emily who was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Good morning" she beamed.

"You don't have to pretend for me," she muttered sadly.

"I know, but it's easier… and half the time we do it any way".

"That doesn't make it right".

Peyton kissed the girl's forehead. "Come on kid let's get you ready for school". They had gotten dressed, conservative clothes only; it would hide the bruises. While brushing Emily's hair, she told her she had quit the record store, the guilt gnawing at her because she wasn't there when Andrew had broken the girl's arm. Even so, never again would that happen. Not if she had anything to do about it.

* * *

"Good morning girls" Anna stood in a tidy kitchen with apron around her waist and her hair in a bun. The bruises from last night covered up nicely with makeup, her pearl necklace replaced, and new bracelet snapped around her wrist. His latest apology gift; they certainly had piled up over the years. "So I made bacon, eggs, and toast; help yourselves. Oh and can we please have a normal breakfast today" she shot a look toward Peyton who rolled her eyes in response.

Who was Anna kidding? Normal, that was never going to happen.

"Good Morning family" Andrew said sauntering in the kitchen as he waited for their response. Planting a kiss on his wife's cheek, he joined everyone at the table. He was in a good mood but how long would that last?

Sitting in the chair he sipped his coffee, waiting for them to say or do something that would piss him off. They still didn't know how to behave yet, but they would learn regardless what he had to do. Andrew looked at Anna who was playing with her food. He placed his hand over hers signaling for her to stop. "I have announcement to make"! Everyone looked up. "The law firm is expanding, and they've just been finishing building a firm in North Carolina and they want me to run it. That means were moving; in three weeks actually, I've already purchased a house in some town called Tree Hill." 

Anna face turned ashen white, put she kept her cool. "That wonderful news honey" she said nervously giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Emily looked down at her food and pouted. "I don't want to move" she mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for Andrew to hear.

"What did you say" he asked the little girl, his voice laced with rage.

Peyton quickly got up from her chair and hid Emily behind her back.

Andrew stood up knocking his chair to the floor. "I provide for this family! I pay the goddamn bills! I buy everything you want and need! Therefore, if I say we're moving then that means we're moving, is that _Understood"_?

When Emily didn't respond he walked over to them. "Move" he demanded.

"No" Peyton hissed icily.

In one swift move, he grabbed her by the neck, not holding too tight. "Still back talking to me, I see, looks like I'm still going to have to keep on teaching you a lesson, huh Peyton"?

She glared back at him. "Yeah, cause its working so well, so far" she whispered back.

Andrew's eyes flashed and without a second thought he tightened his hold on her neck immensely, to the point where she was struggling to breathe. He watched as her eyes widened and an evil smirk washed over his face. "Not so cocky now " he said whispering in her ear before depositing her on the hardwood floor.

She crawled away from him, coughing and gasping for air, as he turned his attention back towards Emily. Grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her violently. "I didn't hear you! Is that understood"?!

"Yes daddy I understand" she cried, tears sprang rapidly down her cherub face.

He let go of her and she fell to floor much like Peyton had. "I've done so much for this family, and you're still ungrateful! I can't make one decision without you complaining"! Andrew pushed the table over. "Damn you all" and he walked off, leaving them in their mess of kitchen.

An inconsolable Emily made her way over to Peyton who was still holding her neck.

Anna placed her hands on her hips; furious. "I asked for one thing from you two today, one thing, and you couldn't even give me that" Anna groaned. "He was in good mood for goodness sakes! Do you know how rare that is, why"? She placed her hand on her head rubbing her temples. "Just go to school and get out my sight"!

"With pleasure" Peyton mocked as she climbed off the floor and collected their belongings with Emily in her arms. Walking to the front door she opened, and it closed after them. She sat down on the porch steps. "I'm sorry I was bad" Emily muttered, wiping her face and sniffling.

"Hey this was not your fault, and you weren't bad". It shouldn't be like this… and someday it's going to be just you and me. I promise".

"Pinky promise" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Pinky promise" Peyton answered back wrapping her pinky around her sister's.

* * *

She stood in the girls' bathroom at school checking the bruises that were on her on neck. Peyton flinched at the soreness of her neck upon gently touching them. Reaching in her back she pulled out her hoodie. She only hoped that she wasn't questioned too much about.

Walking out the bathroom she headed toward her locker. When she opened, she pulled out the books she needed.

"Hey Peyton what's with the hoodie"? Her friend asked, leaning against the other lockers.

"I don't know Gina maybe because I'm cold. Duh"! She bended down to the floor and picked up her backpack shoving it in her locker.

"One, don't be such a smartass and two it's not that cold. H mm maybe you have low blood," she concluded after a moment.

"Thank you, Dr. Gina for that diagnosis". The two girls looked at each other before laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault my mom makes me watch those medical shows with her, something was bound to catch on".

"Yeah finally"!

Gina shoved her a little not noticing that she had flinched in pain. "I'm not slow I just happen to find something else more interesting than Mr. Brady's boring lectures.

Peyton raised her eye brow. "Don't you mean someone a certain guy named _Jason_ perhaps" she said saying Jason's name in a sultry tone that Gina always used when talking about him.

"Shut up, when you fall in love one day you'll regret teasing me".

She rolled her eyes. "Don't hold your breath".

"You say that now but just wait. So are you coming with us on that road trips? It's in three weeks," she exclaimed.

She bit her lip. "I can't go" she stated calmly waiting for Gina to get angry. Thanks to Andrew there were times when she had to stay at home to hide the bruises or keep him away from Emily. As a result, her relationships with her friends were strained.

"What" Laura shouted as she walked up to the two girls. She had just caught the end of the conversation.

Gina shook her head at the girl furious."Every time Peyton every freaking time, I don't know why I expect it to be different. It's always the same; we make plans to go somewhere or do something never mind if it's important because you bail out last minute with these lame ass excuses! Do you remember the soccer tournament in sixth grade or the play last year? Both times you weren't there, both times you let everyone down"!

It was true the day of the soccer tournament Andrew had bruised her ribs and for the play he had locked her in her room for days. Peyton was definitely surprised when the school hadn't called to question her absents but knowing Andrew, he probably made some excuse; he was good at it, another thing was he was respected a loved by all. They all believed he was a saint, boy were they wrong.

"Gina would you please cut her some slack" Laura yelled.

"No, because she doesn't deserve it," she turned and looked at Laura. "How can you defend her when she missed your birthday party ; your first without your dad and Peyton's been through the same thing, but she didn't even make an attempt to show up and give you support like I did. And what about the job I got her at the record store? It took me months to convince my uncle to give her that job and what does Peyton do? She doesn't say thank you, she quits" Gina hissed.

Laura looked down at the floor.

Peyton swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, but if you'd just let me explain".

I don't want to hear it, because the truth is… I just don't care anymore. I can't even believe a word that comes out of your mouth. We're done Peyton… our friendships is done for good," she whispered softly before stalking off.

"Gina" Laura called after her.

"Laura" Peyton started slowly.

She looked at her sympathetically. "Don't Peyton. I have to talk to her," she too walked off leaving her standing there alone.

Peyton closed her eyes and leaned against the lockers, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "Bottle it up Peyton, you don't need them; you don't need anyone. They don't understand, they don't know anything, and ultimately people always leave, remember that" she told herself. She wouldn't make the same mistake in the future.


	3. Old Friend New Faces

**Chapter Three: **Old Friend New Faces 

Rain poured down in Seattle like fashion even though the current location was Tree Hill, North Carolina. Emily and Peyton stood in a bedroom that contained a bare mattress and several stacked boxes. The three weeks had flown by. Part of Peyton was furious to be back; here in Tree Hill she experienced some of her happiest memories, but with Andrew in her life, they would soon be diminished. Another part was ready to familiarize herself with the place she was born and go to visit her dad's grave. A place she hadn't been since his funeral. Why was she so conflicted? 

"I still don't like" Emily mused, wrapping an arm around her sister waist. The two had just got finished touring the house and Emily hated it. Everything was so different, and she didn't have the friends that kept her happy and sane most days. What was she to do now?

Sighing sharply, Peyton ran her fingers through the child hair. It was habit that often soothed her when she was upset. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say that Emily," she snapped.

Her bottom lip quivered and she held her head down.

Peyton's eyes softened and she wanted to kick herself for upsetting Emily. This whole situation was just so frustrating. She picked Emily despite her broken wrist, and she sat her on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, but we cannot afford to have Andrew hear you say that again okay".

She nodded solemnly; her actions would get Peyton in trouble again if she wasn't careful about what she said. Emily grimaced at thought of the bruises on her sister's neck. "Okay" she whispered. "Can we get something to eat now"?

Peyton looked around the room; she was now where near unpacked. But on the Brightside Andrew was there he had left for the firm, as soon as they arrived. "Yeah I don't see why not. It's already three thanks to the time change. We can unpack later". She grabbed her umbrella, her and Emily's jackets, and they headed downstairs, where Anna occupied the kitchen; drinking a bottle of vodka. She obviously wasn't taking the move back very well, but she made sure to hide around Andrew. "We're going to the café down the street," she stated in a cold tone. Their mother mumbled a "whatever" and went back to drinking. Peyton simply shook her head briefly before leaving the house.

* * *

"Hey Broody"!

"Lucas looked up from wiping the tables to see his ex girlfriend Brooke Davis; although they had broken, they decided to remain friends. That had been months ago, and it currently working well so far.

"Hey Cheery" he said back, quickly returning to his work. Tree Hill drama never failed when it came to being hectic but keeping busy seemed to keep his mind off the bad things.

"Brooke sat in at chair in front of him. "Why are you cooped up in here on this beautiful day"?

He stopped what he was doing and looked out the window, turning back to her, he said. "You do realizing it's raining out."

Brooke looked out the window frowning, a few minutes ago it was sunny now the rain was coming down. "Stupid weather" she thought; as soon as she went out there her hair and clothes would get wet. "Well I guess you're stuck with me for the moment any way". She smiled; this was a good as time any to put her plan into action. Operation, get Lucas to go on a double date. "So" she started; the Cheshire cat grin still planted on her face. "What are you doing after work"?

Lucas sat across from Brooke eyeing her suspiciously, she was up to something and he was determined to found out what. "I'm going to go home and read a book".

She sighed exasperated, Lucas was hopeless. "There is that, but you could do something else and it even involves me, and-" she was cut off.

"I'm not going shopping with you".

She gasped. "That's a great idea and there's this sale," she squealed excitedly before stopping herself. "But that's not what I was hinting about, but we are so going in a few days! Any way I was talking about you me going on a double date with other people of course" she closed her eyes and braced herself waiting for his answer.

"I knew you were up to something," he declared. Brooke could be sneaky when she wanted but this time she hadn't been very subtle. She was trying to set him up with someone. "For the record the answer no and oh no"!

"Aw come on. I know that no one compares to me cause let's face it, I'm awesome but I don't want you be all alone. And we're going on that shopping trip end of discussion".

"You're so funny Brooke and that applies to both things you just said. I am perfectly fine being single I don't need a girl-". Lucas's words died down when spotted the petite blonde who had curly long hair and green eyes. He didn't know who she was put he wanted to find out".

"How dare you insult me and…Lucas" she waved her hand in front his face annoyed by the lack of attention, she was getting. Her eyes followed his and the girl he was staring looked so familiar. "So much for not needing girlfriend huh Luke," she thought before it clicked to the girl was. "Peyton" she called in disbelief.

Peyton's head snapped at upon hearing her name. Looking around she held Emily's hand. "Did someone call me" she asked, hoping her hearing hadn't failed her. The last thing she wasn't to do was look stupid.

"Peyton" Brooke said making her way over to her friend; she hadn't seen she was ten.

"Brooke" she said incredulously; she had convinced herself that she probably didn't live in Tree Hill anymore boy had she been wrong.

The two girls squealed and hugged each other and in the back of Peyton's mind, there was a reminder of what had happened to her, Gina ,and Laura but for now she would ignore it. She needed this.

"It's been a long time P. Sawyer" Brooke chirped letting go of Peyton.

"It's has B. Davis and I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch.

"No it's fine and the whole keeping in touch thing works both ways. But remember what I said, no matter what we'd always be friends," she looked down towards the little girl clinging to Peyton's side.

"Who's this," she asked smiling at the child.

"My sister Emily" she patted her head.

"Hi angel" Brooke held out her hand.

Emily still wary of her sister" old friend, she shook the girl hand and muttered a hello the glare on her face still in tacked. You couldn't be Peyton Sawyer's sister without one.

Brooke suddenly remembering Lucas turned her attention back to him. "Oh Peyton, this is a friend of mine Lucas".

She shook his hand and smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you".

He smirked at her. "Same here".

Brooke looked at the two of them realizing they were still shaking hands. "Uh Lucas let go" she said startling the both of them.

Lucas mumbled a sorry and Peyton backed away from him like she had been burned.

"Going down the same I road, I see" her subconscious taunted. "It'll end the same way you know. You'll hurt them, they'll hurt you. It's like a pattern. So keep your distant".

"Peyton we have so much to catch up on and you'll have to meet our other's friends; Nathan and Haley. He's Luke's brother him and Haley are married" catching Peyton's confused to she added that she would explain later.

The ringing of Peyton's cell phone interrupted their conversation. "Hold on for a second Brooke. Hello"?

"Where the hell are you Peyton" Andrew's voice ripped through the phone catching her off guard. She was so sure he'd be working late setting up everything. Why did she have to be wrong? This was not good.

"I'm at this café down the street," she made her voice sound calm and collected, happy even. Looking over at Lucas and Brooke she was positive that they hadn't noticed anything. "We're getting something to eat".

"Who told you could go there"?

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she used all self restraint to not get upset. Cause let's face it making things worse wouldn't solve anything. "Who do you think?"

There was screaming and class breaking in the background and Peyton stiffened. What was that bastard doing to her mother; no Anna she corrected herself?

"I want you home in ten minutes you got that, not fifteen, and not eleven is that clear"?

" Crystal" she closed the phone, her hand shaking slightly. She hated that after all these years he still got the better of her. Peyton could talk back, even defend Emily, but he still scared her. "Sorry guys we have to go home," she stated in a monotone voice. "Sadly we still have a lot of unpacking to do". More like break things.

"What? We didn't' even get catch up" Brooke started sadly.

"And you didn't eat anything" Lucas said stepping the conversation.

"Yeah I know but Andrew came home from work early, and he wants us, even said he ordered Chinese food. But I'll see you school on Monday".

"You bet".

With a wave she walked out the café with Emily in tow trying not to think about what would happen once that got home. "Letting someone down already Peyton? You haven't even been here for a day," she muttered under her breath as she hurried Emily along.


	4. Another Day Another Lie

**Chapter Four: **Another Day Another Lie 

"Makeup? Check. Clothes? Check. Smile? No, but who smiles about school anyway" she wondered as she sat in her car in Tree Hill High School's parking lot. It was time to make sure all bruises were hidden, and it was better to be safe than sorry. Last thing she needed was for someone to get suspicious and it that wouldn't do any good because Andrew wouldn't get blame for it. The man had money, friends in high places, and the fact that he was lawyer spoke for itself. He could dig himself out any ditch not that he had to; only his guilty clients. 

Sighing she frowned, the last thing she wanted to think about was him on her first day of school no less, but it was hard not to seeing as how he was responsible for her latest predicament; her ankle. It throbbed and while grimacing, she rubbed it; hopefully, it wouldn't be too hard to get around on. But it probably would; she wasn't known for being lucky. Looking at the mirror one last time she smoothed down her hair before grabbing her backpack and opening the car door.

Placing the backpack on her shoulder, she walked well more like steadily limped toward the building and instantly lost her footing. "No" she chanted in her head as she closed her eyes preparing herself for the fall; confused it when it never came. She looked and met Lucas's concern gaze, and he generously helped her to the nearest bench. "Oh thanks, I so did not want end on my ass," she said grinning softly as he laughed.

"You're welcome," he smirked at her coyly.

"Well you can only do this once, or you'll get that whole hero saving the damsel in distress demeanor," she remarked as she rubbed her hand over ankle which was still covered by her pant's leg.

"I'll have that title just because I saved you from a nasty fall"?

"Only if you do it twice or more," she tucked pieces of hair that blew thanks to the wind behind her ear.

"I'll keep that in mind then". He glanced at her as she continued to smile.

Flinching she pulled up the pant's leg revealing the swollen ankle as Lucas looked on at it shocked. He sat on the bench and gingerly grabbed her ankle examining it. "Jesus Peyton, what are you doing walking on this? It's swollen; do even know if it's broken? What did you do it any way"?

Peyton face contorted into one of annoyance. "What is this, twenty questions? It's fine, It should have been iced more this morning."

He shook his head confused by her lack of concern. "No you should have gone to a doctor."

"Lucas like I've said before it's fine, and I would know. It's my body, to be more specific my ankle, and I know my limits. If you haven't already noticed I'm pretty much a klutz," she pointed to her broken wrist. Stop nagging me," she demanded in a cold tone.

"I'm trying to help, and you say I'm nagging you," he looked at her in disbelief. "Unbelievable" he mumbled under breath but Peyton heard.

"If you have something to say you should say it to my face," she shrieked.

Lucas ignored the comment. "Look I think you should go to the nurse I can take you."

Peyton groaned frustrated. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I could ask the same thing about you," he shouted back.

She scoffed. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I don't need to go to the nurse's office! I don't need you breathing down my neck! I don't need nor want your opinion on what to do about my stupid ankle! I thanked you for saving me from that fall, but I don't recall granting permission for you to butt into my business," she hissed scathingly. "And why do you care anyway? It's not like we're friends. You don't even know me! You're friends with Brooke and last time, I checked there's nothing mandatory saying that you have to friends with me because I'm friends with her! So do me a favor and back off" she snapped more softly.

Looking at him she saw the taken back expression etched across his face and she felt so very guilty. "Lucas I" he walked off not letting her apologize. "Great just great" she muttered furiously, her first day of school, and already she was screwing up. How was this possible?


	5. Look After You

**A/N:** Hey you guys. I know I said I wasn't going to update this story until if "If Only" was finished but I felt that wasn't fair to that without giving you one more chapter because last time I updated I gave you such a short one. Then there's also the fact that since school started back I don't know when I going to be able to "If Only" and I don't want to keep guys hanging since I know this story has been on the back burner. So I hope you enjoy. Please Review. I'll try to finish up "If Only" so I can dedicate more time to this but I can't make any promises. Oh almost forgot; I've redone all the previous chapters of this story so feel free to check that out, and I changed the title. I just didn't like Breakaway anymore and I feel much better about this one. Now on with the story! What are you waiting for; go read! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: **Look After You

Upon walking around the building Peyton was ambushed by a perky Brooke. She smiled wondering had she always been that way as she hooked arms with the girl. This was exactly was she needed; a friend, normal. But how long would it take before it all came crashing down like it had with Laura and Gina? As long a she kept Brooke at arms length, Peyton was sure everything would be alright. She could only hope.

"P. Sawyer I'm so glad you're here, though I wish we could have hung out on Sunday," she went on oblivious to her friend's internal conflict. If only she knew, if only anybody did.

"Yeah me too but I didn't want to bother you with my unpacking" among other things she silently added.

Brooke grinned as they trailed down the hallway toward her locker. "Well you should have, I could have helped out with your room and gotten to know your adorable little sister who by the way is like a brunette mini Peyton" they both chuckled softly. "I also could have brought out the inner Brooke in you".

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you have to explain."

"We've been best friends since we were little so some of my "good" qualities had to rub off on you like for instants my cheeriness, sense of style, shop alcoholic tendencies. There just so many. Oh like my ability to give great nick names."

She smiled at Brooke; she was going to have an interesting time getting to know her again. There certainly wouldn't be a dull moment with her around. "U mm I hate to break it to you Brooke I don't have any of those qualities".

"Duh because I haven't brought it out yet, but I will. Right now let's just use the little time we have before class to catch up some," she opened her locker revealing pictures of friends and pom poms.

"You're a cheerleader"?

"Yeah captain" she grabbed the book she needed afterwards checking her hair in the mirror. "You know, you should join when basket ball season starts back up. Wait aren't you one already because if memory serves me right I remember you saying you wanted to be one like your mom".

Peyton shook her head. "My mom and I don't get alone anymore so to spite her, I let go of that dream of being cheerleader.'

"Ouch" Brooke wondered what else had changed over the years. "How bad is it?"

"I call her Anna now" she stated in monotone wanting to switch the subject to something else.

"Now this is definitely a switch from the Scott brothers and their daddy issues" reaching in her purse, she grabbed her lip gloss. "Wait is it just Lucas who having those types of issues right now? Oh well I guess you can never be to sure" she trailed off.

"Brooke you talking about me" Nathan asked as eh walked up to her with Haley by his side.

"Uh no, I said brothers; that's plural meaning more than one so unless you're yourself and Lucas, I think you need to rephrase that sentence."

"Well you want to know what I think". She shot him a look that told him he'd better get on with it. "You're crazy; finally lost it."

Brooke punched in the arm. "Haley why on earth did you marry him"? Haley responded with a laugh. "Okay so your husband is mean to me, and you laugh that's rich". She wrapped an arm around Peyton pulling her close. "Well I know who my real friends are; guys this is Peyton the best friend I was telling you about".

"Nice to meet you" Peyton spoke up.

"Same here" Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Peyton what classes do you have because I'm pretty sure Brooke just when on about bringing out your inner Brooke.

She laughed. "She sure did".

"Hey, don't tease me" Brooke yelled from the sidelines.

Peyton handed Haley her schedule, and looked at Brooke. "I would never ever do that best friend," she said feigning innocence while Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well it looks like you'll have all classes with at least once of us. You'll even have Luke with you first period, so I'm sure he'll take care of you."

She nodded; "Yeah he'll take care of me, right after I finish groveling," she thought cynically.

"Oh there he is" Brooke pointed at him pausing for a bit to study the expression he was wearing. "Oh no he's brooding again, and we have to get to class. I can't afford to be late again" she declared. "So good luck with that P. Sawyer" she said as she dragged Nathan and Haley away who said goodbye also. "We'll catch up more in between classes and after school; we are so going shopping."

She watched as Brooke disappeared from her sight in disbelief, not wanting to believe that her friend had left her to deal with Lucas. Standing there as he walked up to her, Peyton ignored that fact that Brooke didn't know about the argument. ""If she believes I'm going shopping with her after she ditched me she's seriously mistaken" Peyton thought as she move over a little to lean against the other lockers.

"Sill limping I see" he said folding his arms against his chest.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't" she poked her finger to his chest. "I am not in the mood. Just take to me to class" she yelled; so much for groveling.

Lucas stood there a blank expression on his face before he cleared his throat.

She sighed exasperated. "Please" she said in the nicest tone she could muster up; he gave her a smug look, and she returned the favor by rolling her eyes.

They walked down the hall; the silence making the situation both unnerving and awkward. Peyton finally decided it was as good a time as any to apologize "About earlier… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You were just trying help, and I had no right to yell at you for it," she said softly frowning; she hated apologizing but this was something she felt really guilty about for some reason. Whatever it was; it was going to take sometime to figure out.

"You're really apologizing? But whatever for, I mean all you did was voice opinion" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look if you're going to act like jackass, then I'll take it back" she snapped.

His eyes softened, and he realized after a moment that he wasn't being fair. "Fine apology accepted. I hope you'll accept mine."

She stood there perplexed wondering what he was apologizing about, when he signaled for her to turn around. What she saw made her blood boil. The classroom they had been heading towards wasn't a classroom, more like the nurses office. He had tricked her. "How dare you! I take my apology back, I meant everything I said" she hissed in frustration and Lucas could have sworn he saw her eyes flashed as she shouted a bunch of colorful words at him.

"We should go in" he placed his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her forward to the closed door; hoping she would make this easy and open it.

"No we should go to class. You know; where you were supposed to have taken me instead."

"Would stop being so damn stubborn."

Peyton faced him and shot daggers. She made her move to walk off and find the first period class herself when Lucas placed his arms tightly around her waist.

"Look the only place you're going is in that office right there. So you better get a move on it before you make us even more, late for class," he said speaking directly in her ear.

She opened her mouth to retort to his comment and demand that he let her go but the door flew open, revealing the middle age nurse Mrs. White.

"I thought I heard noises," she eyed the two skeptically upon seeing Lucas arms placed around Peyton's waist. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves; canoodling during school hours. Your hormones can wait until after school, now come on in.'

If possible Peyton glared at Lucas worse than before. "Canoodling that's a riot," she spat bitterly when the nurse was out of hearing range. "You know I haven't even known you that long, and you're already becoming a pain in my ass!"

Lucas pointed to where she should sit and with a frown she reluctantly took her seat while he started to speak. "Okay I can see that you're mad".

"Wow Lucas you're very perceptive. What's your secret," she barked.

He sat down on a chair in front her watching as she directed her gaze else where. "But I don't care, I'm just trying help. I know you don't want that but let's face it everyone needs help sometime. As for you saying there's nothing mandatory saying I have to be your friend you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to be, and I'm going to be".

"What makes you so sure that I'd allow that," she asked as she used her hands for support as she leaned back a little.

He smirked slyly. "Because I'm still sitting, and so far you haven't objected.

Peyton started to smile a little unable to stop. "Touché". She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not going to make this easy for you".

"I know… and besides I like a challenge".

They both stared at each other; no more words needed to be exchange. A spark was there, all they needed was something to ignite it.


End file.
